Dia de acción de gracias estilo americano segun Inazuma
by angylopez
Summary: Ichinose y Domon pasaron meses en Japón y por las fiestas navideñas tienen que regresar a Estados Unidos pero los chicos se enteran de lo que es el dia de acción de gracias y deciden acompañarlos ¿Que desastres haran los chicos?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Dia de acción de gracias?

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

Bueno este es un fic por el día de acción de Gracias y esto va especialmente a mi hermano lioone996 y Richy Escorpy espero que les guste.

**El día de Acción de Gracias estilo americano según Inazuma.**

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Endo conversando alegremente con sus amigos de Estados Unidos, Ichinose y Domon estaban en Japón desde hace varios meses pero ellos ya se tenían que ir pues tenían que regresar para las fiestas navideñas.

Endo: ¿En verdad se tienen que ir?

Ichinose: Si, no podemos hacer nada Endo.

Domon: Además tenemos que regresar pronto para poder ver el desfile del día de acción de gracias.

Endo: ¿El día de acción de gracias?

Aki: Es un celebración que hacen en estados unidos el cuarto de jueves del mes de noviembre, generalmente en esta festividad se reúnen en torno a una mesa con los familiares y amigos a compartir un banquete, además de que hacen un desfile en Manhattan, Nueva York.

Endo: Sigo sin entender.

Ichinose: Es un festividad para reunir a la familia

Endo: Bueno ya entendí.

Domon: Saben seria divertido si ustedes vinieran con nosotros a Estados Unidos, ya saben ver el desfile, divertirnos, comer el banquete.

Midorikawa: ¿Habrá comida y todo un banquete?

Ichinose: Si.

Midorikawa: Yo quiero ir con ustedes. –De la nada Midorikawa sale corriendo y regresa con un montón de maletas.

Hiroto: ¿De donde sacaste tantas maletas?

Midorikawa: Siempre estoy preparado para cualquiera ocasión además también hice tus maletas.

Hiroto: ¿Trajiste mis cosas?

Midorikawa: Si.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué?

Midorikawa: Así no perdemos tanto el tiempo.

Ichinose: Haber no pueden ir a Estado Unidos no tienen pasaportes.

Fudou: Si los tenemos. –Fudou saca un montón de pasaportes de su bolsillo. –Tengo diez para chicos y diez para chicas

Fuyuka: Pero no hay tantas chicas.

Fudou: Bien. –Fudou saca de su bolsillo mas pasaportes. -También tengo los boletos de avión.

Sakuma: ¿De donde los sacaste?

Goenji: Mejor no preguntes.

Kido: Fudou ¿Porque quieres ir a Estados Unidos?

Fudou: Escuche que puedo hacer apuestas.

Tobitaka: A mi me gustaría ir porque allí se encuentran las mejores pandillas también quiero buscar al Ghost Rider.

Toramaru: Yo también quiero ver al Ghost Rider.

Fudou: El Ghost Rider no existe niño.

Toramaru: No es cierto miren esto. –El le enseño a todos un anuncio de un desfile en Nueva York.

Endo: Desfile en día de gracias en Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Fudou: ¿Para que nos enseñas los anuncios de un desfile en América?

Toramaru: ¿Habrá un desfile? Si yo quiero ir, pero eso no quería enseñarles. –Toramaru le dio la vuelta al anuncio del periódico y todos observaron la noticia de un hombre quemado. –Ven apareció un hombre quemado en una carretera eso solo significa una cosa…. ¡El Ghost Rider ataca de nuevo!

Fudou: Eso es una completa mentira.

Goenji: Oye Tobitaka dile a Toramaru que no es verdad lo del Ghost Rider a ti si te hace caso.

Tobitaka: Estoy de su lado.

Tsunami: Cambiando de tema yo quiero surfear.

Fubuki: Y yo quiero esquiar.

Ichinose: Si pueden viajar pero por favor prometan no causar ningún tipo de situación extraña en el avión ni el resto del viaje (¿Porque siento que me voy a arrepentir de todo esto?)

Todos: Lo prometemos.

Después cada quien se fue a empacar sus cosas, al cabo de unas hora todos estaban listos para irse y se fueron al aeropuerto.

Recepcionista: Bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Inazuma.

Todos: ¡Gracias!

Anunciadora: El vuelo con destino a América, Estados Unidos ciudad de Nueva York saldrá cuarenta cinco minutos.

Ichinose: ¿Quién hace falta?

Fudou: El sufista torpe, el chico nieve, el enano duende, el grandulón, el pandillero, el miedoso, y el que nos mete pelotazos junto a su hermana.

Ichinose: No reconozco a tres o dos de todos los que me dijiste

Haruna: Tsunami, Fubuki, Kogure, Hijikata, Tobitaka, Tachimukai, Goenji y Yuca por cierto Fudou Tachimukai no es un miedoso.

Fudou: Entonces porque no le dice a tu hermano que tú y el…. –Haruna le metió una patada a Fudou antes de que terminara hablar.

Kido: ¿Qué tú y el que?-Dijo con los puños levantados.

Haruna: No le hagas caso ya sabes que le gusta molestar.

Kido: Aja.

Ichinose: Bien chicos no quiero que se separen… –Antes de que el terminara de hablar todos ya se habían ido a alguna parte del aeropuerto. –Siento que nadie me escucha.

Todos se habían ido a "observa tranquilamente" alguna parte del aeropuerto, empezando con Toramaru quien discutía con un policía.

Toramaru: Es posible que el avión se incendie provocando nuestra muerte segura.

Policía: Niño ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Toramaru: Trece.

Policía: Te sugiero que pases por ese cuarto. –El le enseña a Toramaru una puerta que dice "Psiquiatra".

Toramaru: No gracias. –El estaba asustado pero el policía lo agarro de la ropa y se lo lleva al cuarto. –No me lleve allí.

Policía: Entra ya. –El entro al niño allí y pasaron los minutos hasta que Toramaru salió. -¿Qué paso?

Toramaru: No se, el señor que estaba conmigo salto por la ventana.

Policía: Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Toramaru: MMM…

**Flashback:**

Psiquiatra: Dime niño ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Toramaru: Bueno estamos con mis amigos conversando acerca de Estados Unido y planeamos ir de viaje allá, por mi parte cuando lleguemos buscare sin descanso al Ghost Rider.

Psiquiatra: ¿Tuviste una infancia difícil?

Toramaru: Si, pero ya lo supere ahora dígame ¿Usted sabe donde esta el Ghost Rider?

Psiquiatra: N-No lo se.

Toramaru: ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? No lo estaría si…. ¡No supiera donde esta el Ghost Rider!

Psiquiatra: Déjame en paz.

Toramaru: ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL GHOST RIDER?

El psiquiatra no aguanto más la presión y se tiro por la ventana.

**Fin del flashback.**

Policía: Sabes niño podrías ser un gran detective.

Toramaru: ¿En serio?

Policía: Si, de hecho si te esfuerzas podrás lograr lo que sea.

Toramaru: Entonces seré detective y buscare al Ghost Rider.

Policía: Si has lo que quieres puedes irte a jugar a otra parte.

Toramaru: Esta bien pero tenia que esperar a un amigo.

Policía: ¿Qué amigo?

Toramaru: Espere a que haga su entrada.

Policía: No comprendo que estas diciendo.

De repente se escucha un enorme estruendo en la entrada todos voltean a ver a un chico con una moto.

Toramaru: Entro con su moto…. Genial.

**Espero que les allá gustado, dejen reviews si les gusto la idea.**

**¿Qué más locuras harán los chicos en el aeropuerto?**

**¿Causaran un desastre en el avión?**

**¿Qué harán cuando lleguen a su destino?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seguridad en el equipaje

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**Nota:**

Estos fueron los chicos y chicas que fueron a Estados unidos:

Endo, Kasemaru, Goenji, Kogure, Haruna, Tachimukai, Fudou, Kido, Tsunami, Fubuki, Hijikata (También llevo a sus hermanos), Toramaru, Tobitaka, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kabeyama, Someoka, Sakuma, Yuca, Rika, Aki, Touko, Fuyuka, Natsumi.

**Continuando…**

Tobitaka había entrado al aeropuerto con su moto causando un gran desastre en la entrada, Toramaru se emociono y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Tobitaka.

Toramaru: ¡Tobitaka eso estuvo genial!

Tobitaka: ¿Qué cosa?

Toramaru: Tu entrada con la moto sabes mejor olvídalo.

Tobitaka: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Toramaru: No lo se, de hecho hace un gran rato que no los he visto.

Tobitaka: Por lo que veo solo están perdiendo el tiempo.

Toramaru: ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? Más bien creo que intentan destruir el aeropuerto.

Tobitaka: Sera mejor que no te acerques a donde están ellos si no te meterás en problemas.

Toramaru: Si, seguiré su consejo.

**En otra parte del aeropuerto:**

Estaba Endo Mamoru intentando llevarse sus balones al avión.

Guardia: Niño te he dicho mil veces que no puedes llevarte esos balones además ¿Quién lleva tantos balones?

Endo: No me juzgue le enseñare porque. –Endo iba a sacar sus balones pero los policías creyeron que iba a sacar un arma.

Guardia: ¡TIENE UN ARMA A EL! –Todos le cayeron encima a Endo.

Endo: Yo solo quería mostrarles a Junior.

Guardia: ¿Quién es Junior?

Endo: Mi balón.

**No muy lejos de allí:**

Estaba Goenji con su hermana quien acababa de llegar.

Goenji: Ya llegamos Yuca, no te vallas muy lejos.

Yuca: Yo quiero subirme al avión.

Policía: Oye niño no deberías estar aquí solo.

Goenji: Cuido a mi hermana.

Policía: ¿Qué hermana?

Goenji: La que esta aquí…. –Goenji observa que Yuca no estaba.

Policía: Niño ¿Tu hermana donde esta o es una mentira? ¿Tienes una foto de ella?

Goenji: Si, espere. –El iba a sacar la foto pero los policías pensaron que iba a sacar un arma.

Policía: ¡Tiene un arma a el!

Goenji: ¿Qué? –Todos los policías le cayeron encima.

**En la seguridad del equipaje:**

Los chicos y las chicas estaban pasando sus maletas u objetos por la maquina de rayos x.

Policía: Niño no puede pasar la tabla de surf por aquí eso va allá.

Tsunami: Bien, como quiera.

Policía: Igual para usted niño, no puede meter su tabla de snowboard.

Fubuki: De acuerdo.

Policía: Niña pase su maleta por los rayos x.

Fuyuka: Aquí esta. –Fuyuka deja que la maleta pase por los rayos x y todos observan a Fudou en la maleta.

Policía: ¿No traes armas ahí?

Fuyuka: No.

Policía: Esta bien pasa. –Fuyuka pasa por el detector de metales pero no pasa nada. –Siguiente.

Yuca: Tenga mi maleta.

Policía: Que linda pequeña.

Yuca: Gracias. –La maleta pasa por los rayos x y se puede observar a Goenji metido en la maleta.

Policía: ¿Qué tienes allí?

Yuca: Un oso de peluche muy grande.

Policía: Te creo pasa.

Policía: Siguiente.

Touko: Hola tenga mi maleta. –La maleta pasa por el detector de rayos x y se puede observar a Rika adentro de ella.

Policía: ¿Qué traes allí?

Touko: Un maniquí muy grande y por cierto no muy agradable.

Policía: Últimamente están trayendo cosas extrañas en las maletas pero bueno no hay de que angustiarse, puedes pasar.

Touko: Gracias. –Touko pasa por el detector de metales y no pasa nada.

Policía: Que pase el siguiente.

Kogure: Tenga. –La maleta pasa por los rayos x y miran muchos objetos para broma.

Policía: Hagamos como que no vi eso ¿De acuerdo?

Kogure: Esta bien pero deme la mano.

Policía: Niño no soy un idiota se que cuando te de la mano me vas a electrocutar con una de tus bromas.

Kogure: Fue mas listo que Tachimukai jejejeje.

**Flashback:**

En la entrada del aeropuerto estaban Kogure y Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Al fin llegamos.

Kogure: Podre hacer mis bromas a los demás chicos.

Tachimukai: Kogure eso no esta bien.

Kogure: Más vale que no me digas nada o le diré a Kido lo que no quieres que sepa.

Tachimukai: No me chantajees Kogure, además no le tengo miedo a Kido (Espero que me crea si no estoy mas que muerto).

Kogure: ¡Mientes, le iré a decir a Kido! –El salió corriendo.

Tachimukai: ¡Kogure lo hagas!

Kogure: ¡Jejejeje, quiero ver a alguien sufrir!

Tachimukai: (Se acabo, mi vida se acabo).

Los dos comenzaron a correr pero Kogure se escondió entre unas maletas, Tachimukai no lo podía encontrar.

Tachimukai: Ese niño va a causar que no salga vivo de aquí…. ¡Kogure hagamos un trato y no le dices nada a Kido! –Tachimukai no se fijo que por ahí estaba pasando Kido.

Kido: ¿Qué no me diga que? –Cuando Tachimukai lo escucho lanzo un grito.

Tachimukai: ¿De que hablas?

Kido: De lo que acabas de decir.

Tachimukai: Que…. (Me voy a arrepentir de esto pero no hay otra forma de salir me esta) Soy tu admirador. –Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Kido: Pensé que admirabas a Endo.

Tachimukai: También.

Kido: Aja sabes mejor me voy. –Kido se fue retrocediendo.

Tachimukai: (Esto es increíble ese niño me hizo decir algo que ni siquiera he llegado a pensar) ¡KOGURE!

Kogure: Jejejeje, eres muy tonto. –Dijo mientras salía de su escondite.

Tachimukai: ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! –Tachimukai grito tan fuerte que todos en el aeropuerto se quedo en silencio y Kogure se asusto.

Kogure: Lo siento pido disculpas. –Kogure le dio la mano a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Esta bien perdón por gritarte. –Tachimukai estrecha la mano de Kogure provocando que le pasara por el cuerpo una corriente eléctrica después de eso se desmayo.

Kogure: Si es un tonto.

Un poco lejos de allí Haruna estaba observo que Tachimukai se había desmayado y salió corriendo hacia donde el estaba.

Haruna: ¡Kogure!

Kogure: No me grites.

Haruna: Como pudiste hacerle eso a Tachimukai.

Kogure: Solo así.

Haruna: Mejor ayúdame a despertarlo.

Kogure: Esta bien.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Policía: Niño no me interesan tus historias de bromas solo vete con tus amigos.

Kogure: Como quiera de todas formas tiene una mancha en su uniforme.

Policía: ¿Dónde? –El comenzó a revisarse después escucho la risa del pequeño lo cual significaba que le había hecho un broma.

Kogure: Al parecer no es tan listo. –El pequeño se fue junto con los demás.

**En otro lugar del aeropuerto:**

Estaban Ichinose, Aki, Domon y Hijikata conversando o algo así pues Ichinose estaba totalmente deprimido porque nadie lo escucha y para el eso era muy frustrante.

Domon: No es para tanto Ichinose.

Ichinose: Te parece poco que ¡Nadie me escuche!

Domon: Yo te estoy escuchando ahora.

Aki: Domon tiene razón, los chicos podrán ser algo problemáticos pero todos somos amigos.

Ichinose: Si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ellos ¡Causen problemas por cualquier cosa!

Hijikata: No siempre causan problema por cualquier cosa. –De repente se escucho un grito que provenía de Midorikawa a quien le habían los policías le habían quitado los dulces por "Haberle arrojados los dulces a las personas mayores". –Bueno si causan problemas pero podemos manejarlos…. Creo.

Ichinose: ¡Claro que no podemos! Miren a nuestro alrededor es un desastre.

Domon: Deberías tranquilízate apenas si estamos en el aeropuerto y ya estas histérico.

Ichinose: Si, les hare caso me calmare y ya.

**Ya en el avión:**

Todos habían tomado sus respectivos lugares, lastimosamente para algunos les había tocado un mal lugar como a Yuuto Kido a quien lo habían sentado junto Kabeyama y otra persona con sobrepeso, para la mala suerte de Kido el estaba en medio de los dos.

Kido: ¡Fudou me las pagaras por esto!

Señor con sobrepeso: ¿Quiere pollo con ensalada?

Kabeyama: Si, por favor.

Mientras que otro los sentaron en primera clase….

**Espero que les allá gustado por cierto ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**¿Quiénes se habrán sentado en primera clase?**

**¿Que desastres harán en Estados Unidos?**

**¿Alguien saldrá herido por alguna tontería?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
